


Timore

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Singer [1]
Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux
Genre: Coffee, Drabble, OOC, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Christine inizia ad aver paura del fantasma.
Series: Singer [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984102





	Timore

Timore

Christine sospirò, legandosi i capelli in una coda alta e socchiuse gli occhi, incassando il capo tra le spalle.

“Non dovresti fargli da schiava” si sentì rimproverare. Sentiva il respiro forte della ballerina in piedi dietro di lei. “Non può essere uno spettro come credono gli altri o un angelo come pensi tu. Altrimenti non sarebbe così corporeo”.

Chrstine chinò il capo.

< La fiducia che ho in lui si sgretola e resta solo la paura > pensò.

“Non dovresti dire così. Potrebbe ucciderti” bisbigliò.

L’altra ribatté secca: “Almeno non sarò costretta a fargli almeno due caffè al giorno come te”.


End file.
